


The Games We Play

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Changkyun wants some attention and Minhyuk wants to play games.





	The Games We Play

It was one of those rare days where the members of Monsta X had no schedule to follow. They finally had some free time to themselves to do whatever they wanted for a few hours at least. Wonho had taken Hyungwon shopping since he was constantly stealing socks (and allegedly underwear) from his bandmates. Kihyun went on a grocery run, having promised to do a cooking show later. Shownu was working on his dance moves in the practice room and Jooheon had gone to meet up with Jackson. Only Minhyuk and Changkyun remained at the dorm. They were hanging out in Minhyuk’s room, lazily sprawled out on the bed. Minhyuk was playing some game and Changkyun absentmindedly tapped out a rhythm on the older man’s thigh, just above the knee.

After a few minutes of lazy drumming, Changkyun changed his tapping to rubbing small circles. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see if there was any reaction from the slender brunette. He pouted a little seeing that Minhyuk was still thoroughly engrossed in the glowing screen. With a sly half smile he slid his hand a little higher, gently squeezing as he went. Minhyuk let out a quiet grunt, his eyes flicking down to watch the intruding hand momentarily. Almost as soon as his eyes left the screen, his in-game character died. With a groan he rolled onto his side away from Changkyun and restarted the game. Now the younger man was determined not to give up. He was bored and he wanted his Minhyuk to play with him, not some mobile game.

He rolled over to spoon against Minhyuk’s back, wrapping his arm around the man’s thin waist. When that got little reaction, he wound his legs through Minhyuk’s, snuggling closer against his back. Nuzzling his neck, he peppered light kisses against the man’s smooth skin. Minhyuk stretched his neck to give him more access but otherwise kept his attention on his game. Now it was time for desperate measures. Sucking gently on Minhyuk’s neck, Changkyun slipped his hand under the older’s shirt to caress the taut skin of his stomach. For what seemed like ages Minhyuk didn’t respond.

“Changkyun” Minhyuk sighed softly, finally putting his game aside. 

The younger man hummed in satisfaction, his warm breath making Minhyuk shiver. Twisting carefully, he turned his face towards Changkyun’s, and stared into his eyes. Changkyun leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the Minhyuk’s own soft pair. He deepened the kiss, tongue nudging the older’s lips for permission to enter. Minhyuk’s lips parted with a low moan. Encouraged, Changkyun gripped his chin, holding it in place as their tongues mingled.

Minhyuk wriggled around, trying relieve the odd angle his neck was being held at. It was Changkyun’s turn to moan as Minhyuk brushed against his hardening member. Realizing what caused the moan, Minhyuk smirked. He readjusted his position on the bed, lining up his body with his boyfriend’s. Changkyun’s face read as a mixture of both desperation and a bit of wariness. The older man held his gaze as he slowly rolled his hips, feeling the firm bulge growing in Changkyun’s sweatpants. Changkyun closed his eyes and took Minhyuk’s lower lip between his teeth. 

“Take these off,” Minhyuk growled against his lips, pulling at the waistband of Changkyun’s pants, “We might not have much time before the others get back.” 

He hurriedly popped the button on his own jeans as Changkyun’s eyes widened and hurried to kick off his pants, leaving only his boxers on. Helping Minhyuk slide his pants off, he pulled him back into another heated kiss. He nibbled and sucked on the older’s bottom lip, eliciting a long moan from him. Pulling back suddenly he grinned at the older man.

“Minhyukie, are you sure you wouldn’t rather keep playing your game” he asked, with mock innocence. Minhyuk glared at him hungrily, dark eyes flashing.

“I think I’ve found a better game we can play” He smiled, dangerously. 

A shiver ran through Changkyun. His boyfriend was usually a ball of sunshine, but when it came to the bedroom he was serious and focused. Minhyuk reached down to the opening of Changkyun’s briefs, fingers deftly slipping inside to hold his semi hard erection. Changkyun let out a low hiss as Minhyuk gripped him firmly. With agonizingly slow strokes he pulled Changkyun to complete hardness. His slender fingers slid from base to tip, squeezing intermittently. Sliding his index finger along the slit he spread some pre-cum along the shaft. Changkyun’s hips bucked into Minhyuk’s hand, his eyes rolling. Minhyuk paused his ministrations and Changkyun groaned at the sudden loss of friction.

“Kkukkungie, this is a two player game,” he chided. Reaching down, he pulled his own cock out and Changkyun bit his lip. 

“How do we play” he whispered, voice hoarse with need.

“It’s easy, whoever gets the other to cum first wins. If you lose you buy coffee for everyone for a whole month” Minhyuk explained, a wicked grin splitting his face.

Changkyun’s pulse raced, thinking of the sight of his elder coming undone under his hands. It was just like Minhyuk to make such an intimate moment into a game. Changkyun loved this playful element to their relationship and decided to go along with it, though losing sounded like an expensive punishment.

“And if I win?”

“You won’t, but in the off chance you do, I’ll let you fuck me anywhere anytime” Minhyuk shrugged.

The younger man’s throat felt tight as he considered this new piece of information. Minhyuk almost always initiated sex. Being the younger one in the relationship, Changkyun had accepted the terms without much fight. He was just happy he was allowed to even touch his beautiful senior. Changkyun found himself nodding along in agreement, reaching out to palm Minhyuk’s erection. Minhyuk hummed and ground against the younger’s hand. He continued his own attentions to Changkyun, giving his wrist a flick that drew a moan from the boy. They rocked together on the small bed, pants and moans filling the room as they stroked each other. Changkyun’s eyes scrunched shut, brow knitted in concentration, desperately willing himself to hold out. Minhyuk could tell the younger was close by the flush that was spreading across his face. With a smirk he reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls. Eyes flying open, Changkyun’s cock twitched, his seed coming out in thick ropes. 

“N-no fair,” he gasped, slapping Minhyuk lightly on the thigh as the other licked cum off his fingers.

“Whatever it takes to win, babe,” Minhyuk laughed “Now, suck me off.”

Changkyun obliged, sliding down the bed to take him in his mouth. Minhyuk looked down at him, head cocked to the side as he admired the way the younger went straight to work. Changkyun planted a few wet kisses on the tip before sliding his tongue along the slit. Lapping at the pre-cum that leaked out, he let out a moan. Minhyuk wound his fingers through the younger’s soft hair, urging him to take in more of his length. Changkyun widened his jaw, swiping his tongue along the vein on the underside of Minhyuk’s cock. Feeling the older man tensing, Changkyun knew he was close and swallowed more of him. 

“Changkyun,” Minhyuk groaned, hips rolling as he chased his high. 

The sensation of his throat being fucked left tears leaking out of Changkyun’s eyes but he enjoyed it. Soon hot spurts of cum filled Changkyun’s throat and he swallowed them quickly. He pulled off the already softening cock with an audible pop and licked his lips.

“Baby you’re so good to me. Did I hurt you?” Minhyuk stroked Changkyun’s cheek, brushing the tears that were trailing down his face.

Changkyun shook his head and smiled brightly. Minhyuk was always so tender with him afterwards.

“I’m more hurt that I have to buy all that coffee,” He laughed, ducking away as Minhyuk tried to pull his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first m/m in years. Hope it was ok.


End file.
